ABC
by ThexOdds
Summary: -Title will probably change-. This is a collection of one-shots following the life of Preston. There will be one for each letter of the alphabet. Enjoy!
1. A is for Anorexia

_-A is for Anorexia-  
><em>

There I was. My knees on the cold, tiled floor of the boys' bathroom in Lillian High School, hunched over the toilet. How could I have come to this? In fact I, Preston Mitchell, had promised myself that I _wouldn't _come to this. Before I started school again, I had promised myself that high school wouldn't change me. I would remain the quiet, smart kid that I was. But, that promise led me to something worse.

I knew what it was like to be bullied. I had gone through it in middle school. It wasn't too terrible, because I had friends that protected me well, but it was different in high school. The worst part is that almost all the people who had gone to middle school with me, were going to high school with me as well. But people had _really _changed over the summer. Now the bullying was worse. Now it was really cutting deep.

At first, everything was fine. There were no threatening type of bullies, in fact there was hardly any bullying at all. But after the first few months, whenever I was by myself there would be _someone _there to tease me. And about being _smart_. Of all things! I tried to stay with his friends as much as possible, knowing that bullies wouldn't bother me when I was with a group of people that would stand up for me. But even I knew that I couldn't be with them all the time, we had different classes, different lockers, different ways home, different _everything_.

So,I was now constantly getting thrown around into lockers and getting called names. Mean names. It was _never _this bad in middle school. No matter what I did, it was always tolerable in middle school. But now. Now it was terrible.

All of a sudden I was a loser. All of a sudden no one would ever love me. All of a sudden, I was a devil and a smart-ass. According to some, I was all of a sudden a fag. I never told anyone. I knew later on, I would regret it. But I never told _anyone._ Not even my closest friends. The bullies told me that if I told anyone, I would "regret it".

How had I handled it this long? I don't know. But it was only a couple of days ago when it got so bad, that I came to _this._

_I don't remember how I had ticked off my worst bully,David, so much, but David had ended up saying, "You're such a loser. It's a wonder you have friends at all. You know, they're not really your friends. They pity you. But I don't know _how_ they manage to stay around you anyway! You're not worth anything. You're just a disgusting little nothing." David then pushed me against the wall and walked away as if nothing had happened._

I thought nothing of it. At first. At first, I figured it was just David trying to really get under my skin. But after I thought about it more and more, I actually started to _believe _it. The hurtful words ran through my head "you're not worth anything". Maybe he was right.

In fact, that's what brought me to this. I was going to make myself better. For me and Martin, and Cary and Joe and Charles and Alice. I don't want to be the odd one out anymore. I don't want to be the one that looks terrible. I don't want to be a disgrace to my "friends".

I wouldn't tell them what I was about to do either. They don't need to know. I checked one more time, to make sure that I was alone in the bathroom. I was. After a short moment of hesitation, I stuck two fingers down my throat and threw up.

That was the day that would start another two years of anorexia and self-hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was very angsty. But it's a good choice for 'A'. Surely, Preston doesn't have a fairy tale life being smart and quiet and observant and...having common sense. Anyway, these one-shots will not be in order of age. Just alphabetical. If I wanted he could be an infant in the next chapter. But he probably won't be...<strong>

**R&R! Please?**


	2. B is for Best Friend

**This chapter will be WAAAAAY less dark and depressing.**

* * *

><p><em>-B is for Best Friend-<em>

I do remember how I met Martin. Even though it was years ago.

I was six and I was going to start first grade. But the day before, my mother was taking me to the ice cream parlor. You see, I always got ice cream the day before school started. It was one of the only times I ever got ice cream when I was younger. Anyway, we were in line and I was standing next to my mother closely.

I looked around the room and I saw a little boy, about my age, sitting by himself at a table. I looked up at my mother to make sure she wasn't watching, and I walked over to the table. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he was not only alone, but he also looked scared, nervous and upset. "What's wrong?" I asked him quickly as I reached the table.

He looked at me cautiously for a moment but didn't say anything.

"It's okay. You can trust me," I said.

He hesitated for a moment before saying quietly, "I can't find my mom."

"Oh," I started. "Well, I'll help you find her." I said, coming up and sitting on the chair next to him.

He seemed to brighten up a little, "Really?"

"Sure!" I smiled at him, "Where did you last see her?"

"Um... well, we were walking in. And then she said she would be right back and I haven't seen her since," he answered.

"Okay, well, let's look for her." I suggested as I hopped off the chair and landed on my feet. He hopped down too. It was kind of awesome, because we were about the same height and I'm usually taller than most of my friends.

We walked around and ran into a lot of people that were most definitely not his mother. In fact, we ran into one guy that offered us candy which we, of course, didn't accept.

"So, what's your name?" I eventually asked as we started to check the little tables outside the ice cream place.

"Martin," he said, pushing up his glasses. "What's yours?" he asked me.

"I'm Preston," I answered, feeling happy that I had supposedly made a new friend. You see, I was not the most socially popular little boy in the world. We smiled at each other and only a few seconds later, I crashed into something or someone.

I actually fell to the ground. After I recovered from my shock, I looked up. There was a woman there and she towered over me. Really. She was really tall. She had long brown hair and she looked pretty concerned, "Oh my! Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down.

I nodded, and stood up. Then Martin suddenly exclaimed, "Momma!"

The woman, who was apparently Martin's mother, looked at my new friend and Martin literally _jumped_ into her arms. She hugged him, "Where have you _been, _Martin?" she asked, not sounding upset, but relieved. Obviously, I had been forgotten. Or so I thought.

"I...I couldn't find you!" Martin replied, "Preston helped me look for you!"

Martin's mother looked back at me, "Well, thank you,Preston, for helping Martin."

"You're welcome, ma'am," I replied quietly.

Suddenly, I heard a very upset voice from behind me, "Preston James!" I turned around quickly. It was _my _mother. I had completely forgotten about her!

With no way to escape I just said, "Hi mom..."

"Where have you been, mister? I was worried sick!" she stomped up to me. She _never _got upset like this, which made it all the scarier.

"I... I was...uhm, h-helping Martin find his mom," I stuttered.

She stopped and looked at Martin, who was still in the arms of his mother, and she the anger seemed to disappear from her face all together. She sighed. "Alright," she started, "But next time, _please_ tell me before you wander off. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sorry, mom." I said, hanging my head in shame.

She smiled at me warmly, "It's okay, hon." she then said, "But, now, _we_ are going home."

"Okay," I said quietly. I guess I wasn't getting ice cream this year. I turned to Martin, "Will I see you at school?" I asked him.

He nodded and I smiled.

* * *

><p>You could not imagine how ecstatic we were to find out that we were in the same classroom. Over the course of the school year, we grew gradually closer to a point where we were practically inseparable. And that is the point where I knew that I had a new best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-DA! I hope you like it. Even though I think it isn't half as good as the first chapter. But whatever. I still think it's decent. Thank you to all the people who reviewed this, specifically <em>Satellites on Parade <em>and _Anon_. Because they made me super ecstatic. But none the less I love everyone who reviewed. Next is 'C' and I'm _very_ excited.**


	3. C is for Caring

**I just watched Super 8 again. God, I LOVE that movie so, so so so so so so so so, much. The beginning of this chapter should sound familiar. Because I stole just about every sentence and movement from the movie. I had to pay really close attention to what the kids said, or else this would be _so _inaccurate. And Cary just cracked me up a few times at "You're not supposed to talk at all in silent reading section!" then he whispered "It's for silent reading." Do you guys remember that? It makes me giggle. I also noticed something about Preston. You know how everyone (including me) portrays him as quiet and observant and background-typish. Well, I was watching and when the kids were waiting for Alice to show up with the car, he was singing along with the guys, playing _air guitar, _and laughing just like everyone else. Alright, enough with my amazingly long author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Super 8.**

* * *

><p><em>-C is for Caring-<em>

I stood with my group of friends at a table, "What do you think was in the coffin?" Cary asked. That kid is weird. I mean, he's a great friend (sometimes) and all, but he is just so... Cary.

"Jesus. Shut up," Martin said to him.

Ignoring me completely, he decides to continue to talk, "Just saying. 'Cause of how she died." It's true. Joe's mother did die in a really terrible way. Cary looked around at us, "You guys weren't wondering that?" he asked.

I sighed, "No,I'm eating macaroni salad." I replied.

"I was wondering about that, too," Charles said. This was one of the only times I had ever heard them agree on anything, "I heard it crushed her completely."

I looked at him. And for once, Charles and I were able to agree as well, "Steel beams? Those things way a _ton_" I paused, "Literally."

"I don't know how you guys can eat," Martin said.

"Try the turkey and you'll discover how," Charles said to him. Even at _funerals_ our group is able to be themselves.

But I kind of agreed with Martin. I glanced out the window. I saw Joe, our best friend, sitting on the swing set, looking extremely melancholy and holding his mother's locket tightly in his hand. We were interrupted when we heard Joe's dog, Lucy, barking and begging for food. Jack, Joe's father, pulled her down, "Lucy, down! Get down!" he scolded. He looked back, "Joe," he called. "Have you seen Joe?" he asked somebody behind him. We watched silently from the table.

"Bet Joe's not gonna want to do my movie anymore." Charles stated. I wouldn't blame Joe. His _mother _just _died_. And Charles is thinking about his movie? I know it's really important to him and all, but there are more important matters going on.

"Why?" Cary asked. No offense to him or anything, but Cary isn't the brightest.

I didn't look back at them, but I knew that neither Cary nor Charles had looked away from Lucy and Jack, "Why do you think why? The story." he explained like he was talking to an annoying five year old. Cary came close. "The living dead."

_What?, _I thought. "His mother's not a _zombie_," I said, breaking contact from the dog.

"But she's dead, shithead," he said to me. Thanks Charles. What a good friend you are to me.

Out of blue Cary said, "These turkey legs are pretty good."

"Told you." Charles answered.

I hardly even remembered what happened next, it happened so quickly. But we all saw Louis Dainard walk in through the front door. We all stared, knowing that this would mean trouble because Jack blamed Louis for Elizabeth's death. Anyway, we watched as the blond asked someone if they knew where Jack was.

No sooner had he come in that Jack was storming up to him, "Get out!" he shouted.

"Wait! Wait!" Louis pleaded.

There was some more yelling, "Jack! Please wait!"

"Get out!" Jack shouted again, and he pushed the other man out of the house, holding one arm behind his back. We watched a lot of struggle between the two and we continued to watch through the window as many people went silent. We watched as Jack pushed Louis into the cop car. Jackson looked at Joe one more time, and seemed to say something before he climbed into the cruiser as well and sped off.

We all looked at each other for a few minutes, not saying a word. Until finally Cary said, "It would _suck _to be in that car right now."

I looked out the window at Joe one more time, "Hey, guys. I'll be right back." I said slowly before I started to walk away from them and out of the house. I knew they were watching me. But I also knew that in a few seconds Cary would say _something _stupid and they would stop focusing on me. And, honestly, I preferred it that way.

I walked out of the house and slowly, ever so slowly, walked towards the swing set as the not startle Joe. He didn't notice me until I sat down on the swing next to him, he looked at me and quickly wiped under his eyes with his sleeves. "Hey Preston," he said quietly.

His cheeks and nose were red from the cold. And he just looked so...sad. "What are you doing?" I felt really dumb asking that question, but what else could I say?

"Nothing," he replied, looking down at the snow that blanketed the ground.

I didn't really know what to say next. But I wasn't going to leave the conversation lingering that, "Are...are you alright, Joe?" I asked, debating with myself whether or not to put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me. God, he looked so damn sad. But he had helped me when I needed it, I plan to help him. Not to mention he'd helped Cary when his dad left. Joe helped everyone and it was about time someone helped him, "Yeah, uhm, I'm...I'm fine." He had definitely been crying.

"You sure?" I asked. I already knew the answer was no, but he wouldn't admit it immediately.

"Hmm," he nodded convincingly. But I knew Joe well enough, I could see right through his act. But I couldn't blame him for denying anything, his mother just died. She was everything to Joe. He looked as if he wanted to ask me something, but he wasn't sure if he should. Eventually, he asked, "Uhm... Preston?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, still having that doubtful look in his eyes.

"Sure," I said. I would do anything to help him out right now.

He was silent for a few moments, and finally he said, "What did you do when...when your sister died?" he looked up at me through his bangs.

I tensed a little. I didn't really like to talk about the death of my sister, it was really sad, but like I said, I'd do anything to help him out right now. "Well...I guess that I just, put it in the corner of my mind. I didn't do what was healthy. I didn't talk about it. I just put on a smile, and lived my life like it was before. But I shouldn't of."

"Why shouldn't you have done that?" he asked, "Isn't it better to put on a brave face?"

I looked at him, and studied his expression, but it was unreadable. "No." I started, "It's not healthy. You can go into depression that way."

He looked back down and left a lot of silence lingering between us. After a couple of minutes, I stood up slowly, "Alright. Well, if you ever need me Joe, I'll be here."

He smiled at me a little, "Alright."

I turned and started walking but before I could get too far, Joe stopped me, "Hey, Preston?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there y'all go. I <em>love <em>this chapter. Call me crazy (not really), but I think it rocks. Originally, it was going to be his mother who died _BUT _as I was watching the movie, I realized that Preston said, and I quote "Your obsession of fire, and I'm saying this as a friend, concerns me...and my mother". Then I realized that his mother can't be dead if Cary's obsession with fire concerns her... **

**Anyway, bye! The next chapter will be sad and dark! Just a warning!**


	4. D is Drugs,Drinking and Dads

**I'm back! I'm back! Where did all those wonderful reviewers from the first chapter go? I mean, anyone who reviews is wonderful, but there were so many of you saying nice things in 'A' and then you all disappeared! Whatevs. But it would rock if you guys would reappear. **

**WARNING: This chapter is _all _about abuse and death. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

_-D is for Drugs,Drinking and Dads-_

Like father, like son. _Hah!_ Bullshit.

What my dad did, molded me into what I am today. Smart, polite, observant, _nice. _Everything that my dad _never _was. Even my brother goes by our uncle's last name because he's ashamed of our dad.

My dad was an alcoholic, and a drug addict. At first, I would feel bad for him and I wanted to help him. But after time went by, and worse things started happening, I was ashamed to say "Yeah, that's my dad". Why couldn't I have a dad that encouraged me, was proud of me, _loved_ me?

But no, that's just not how my life works. I got a dad that would shoot my self esteem to an all time low and had no emotion towards me or my family, whatsoever. The worst part wasn't beatings, the insults or anything like that. The worst part was that no matter how hard I pushed myself to make him proud, he wouldn't even crack a smile.

And one thing that I would never forget about my terrible father was when we came home, drunk or not. He would call us into the living room. My mom would tell me to stay where I was, and she would rush into the room like she had been told. I could hear my dad's gruff voice from the other room, "Where's the boys?" I do not remember _one_ time he had ever called my older brother or me by our names except in threats and taunting.

"Chris is still at school, David. Lucy's at daycare," she said. I noticed she left me out. And I thanked her with all my heart. But everything I was grateful for came crashing down.

"And where's the other one?"

_The other one,_ I thought bitterly. _That's all I am to him. _I was only seven years old. That's not a good thing for a seven year old to think.

I could tell my mom hesitated, "I told him he could go to Joe Lamb's house. Cary Nelson and his sister are walking with him." she replied quickly. This isn't the first time she had made up an excuse for me. She had done it lots of times for me, and I couldn't love her more for it.

Dad mumbled curses under his breath. I know what he wanted to do to us. He wanted to hurt us and it wouldn't be the first time that had happened either. He liked to hurt my siblings and I, and even my mom. _God, I hate him._

I heard my dad take off his belt and my mom gasp a little. I had lived with this terrible devil on Earth long enough to know, that he planned on giving _somebody_ a beating. A whipping with his belt. "It builds character" he says. "I'm disciplining them" he says. "Don't tell anyone, or else" he threatens. Son of a bitch.

"David, please don't." Mom pleads quietly. She knows plenty well that her begging won't do anything.

I could practically see the smirk on my dad's face, "Lisa, tell me the truth. Is the boy _really _at Joe Lamb's?" he asked. I heard a hint of glee in his voice.

A moment of silence, "Yes." she lied.

_Thwack. _It is the most sickening sound, accompanied by a cry of pain from my mom.

"Don't," _thwack _"Lie" _thwack _"To me," he says, threatening another blow from the thin belt.

My mom was in tears by this point, "I'm not lying!" she persists through her tears.

I take a deep breath and step out of the room, "Stop it!" I shout. I'm not even gonna lie, even to me, I didn't sound threatening. My voice was much higher back then, and I was really tiny.

A devilish grin spreads across my dad's face as he pushes aside my wide-eyes mother. "Get over here, boy," he orders me.

I gulped, feeling much less confident than before_ 'You can do this. It's happened before. He wants to see you scream and cry. That's why he does it. Well, he doesn't get what he wants this time,' _I thought. I bravely walked over to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Take off your shirt." Bitch. He was just making this "brave" thing harder for me.

I pulled off my blue T-shirt and before I know it, I feel the belt hit my bare skin and it stings. But I don't make a sound.

* * *

><p>Then came <em>that night<em>. The night that would haunt my dreams for years to come. I was eight years old, and my mom was tucking my sister and I in for the night. My brother, Christopher (who was ten), was at my Uncle Seth's house for the weekend.

She had already said goodnight to Lucy, and now she was kneeling by my bedside. (Which was actually right across the room from Lucy's, but whatever). "Goodnight my little soldier," she said to me softly.

"Goodnight, mommy." I replied. I decided to keep calling her mommy until my dad was gone. I never knew when she would actually be gone forever, so I decided to keep calling her what I did when I was a kid. It was important to me and I'm sure it meant something to her.

She brushed my hair back with her whole hand and kissed my forehead, "I love you." she whispers.

"I love you too," I say as I smile at her. She looked so...so broken. In public, she had a smile and a face that made it look like she was a happy person. But at home, she was different. She was pale, and she didn't smile, and she always looked worried. She was two different people and I preferred it when she was happy.

"Mommy, are we gonna be okay?" I asked.

She looked at me for a long time before answering, "Of course." But she seemed uncertain. I looked at her, still concerned. "Pinkie promise," she confirmed, holding out her outstretched pinkie towards me.

I hooked pinkie's with her.

"Lock it." she said. We kissed our thumbs and pressed them down on our clenched fist, her's on top of mine.

In that moment, she smiled at me and I felt good. Like I was more than what my dad gave me credit for. I felt special.

But her smile faded, far too quickly for my tastes, when we heard my dad's car roll up the driveway. She gave me one last kiss on the forehead before standing up, "You two stay in here and don't leave this room, okay? Preston, take care of your little sister. Lucy...be careful, sweetie." she said quickly. None of it was demanding or harsh, just gentle and concerned.

"Okay, mommy," I nodded before pulling the blanket up over my shoulder and closing my eyes to sleep.

I heard the door close as my mom left. I also heard the front door slam and my father stomp in. I heard a lot of screaming and crying, I cringed every time I heard it but I figured it was just like every other night when my dad came home drunk. Then it got worse. And I was really, truly scared.

I heard some shuffling and moving from across the move, at first I was frozen with fear, but then I remembered it couldn't be my dad because I hadn't heard the door open. I slowly opened my eyes, and once they ad adjusted to the darkness I saw Lucy standing up and starting to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, just below a whisper.

She looked in my direction and felt her brown eyes looking into mine, "I need to go help, mommy." Why did my sister have to be so much braver than me? She was only six!

I threw my blankets off, but didn't stand up, "No, Lucy! You heard mom! We _have _to stay in here!"

As if on cue, another cry came from the living room. "Do you hear her, Preston? We have to go help her! She's our mommy!"

"But you're my little sister, and I don't want you getting hurt! You always manage to narrowly avoid what dad does, and I'm not going to let you go through it any time soon!" I was now demanding her to stay. And I thought because I was her big brother, she would listen. _Apparently _not.

She stared at me for a really long time, before continuing towards the door, "Lucy!"

She turned towards me quickly, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder, "Preston, I am going out there whether you come with me or not!" she stated loudly before opening the door and leaving.

I _wanted_ to follow her. I really did. But I was gripped with fear again. This is what my dad had done to me. He had made me so afraid, that I couldn't even move to help my six year old sister who meant _everything_ to me! I was sitting there on my bed, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Time seemed to freeze and I was the only one that could do anything. There was long silence.

And then, the screaming and crying started again. This time, not just from my mom, but from Lucy too. I was officially terrified. It went on for about five minutes, I had stood up and _slowly _started my way towards the door. Suddenly, everything was quiet.

The last thing I heard was my dad's car speeding off into the night. After I was sure he was gone, I ran out of the room and stopped dead in my tracks at what a saw. Blood. A lot of it. Covering the two people I hold dearest to my hearts. I was frozen yet again. I saw my mom's eyes flutter open and that gave me hope.

But she hadn't even payed notice to me. She saw Lucy and was screaming in terror, she looked up and saw me, "Preston! Call 911!" The tears started to flow from her eyes as I ran to the phone.

I knew what to do when calling 9-1-1, I had done it plenty of times before.

"Hello?" asked the dispatcher.

"I need help!" I shouted into the phone.

"What is your emergenc-"

"My little sister is covered in blood. And...and I..I..." I couldn't even finish as I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"Please, calm down," The dispatcher said with no emotion. Sometimes I think those things are just robots. "What is your location,sir?" she asked.

"512 Pine street! Please hurry!" I pleaded.

"An ambulance is on it's way."

Both an ambulance and a few police officers showed up at the house. Both my mom and my hearts shattered to a million pieces when Lucy was pronounced dead on arrival. My mom had been hit and knocked out. They assumed that my dad thought she was dead. Lucy, on the other hand, had several stab wounds.

They caught my dad not too far from the house, driving in his car. He was arrested. But the one thing that runs through my mind everyday and terrifies me until I'm pale in the face and paranoid in the head is;

_What if he gets out?_

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sad that I had to kill off little Lucy. She had grown on me from the second I wrote down her name. She would've been such a good kid. I'm really extremely depressed about killing her, even though that's how this was planned from the start. But, that's Preston crazy fucked up childhood. I don't have any ideas for 'E'. Any ideas? It would be really appreciated. <strong>

**R&R! Love, Nikkster.**


	5. E is for End

**Hi hi! I'm back! I also have good news! After this chapter I have a very nice chapter that doesn't involve death or anything super sad like that! Bad news: this chapter will be pretty sad. But nobody dies! Or do they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie. It has been disclaimed!**

* * *

><p><em>-E is for End-<em>

I walk out of the house, while struggling to pull on my jacket. I'm eighteen. Still young, still naïve , still never imagining that anything bad could happen to me. I finally manage to get my arms through the sleeves as I climb into the car.

I don't know how, but over the years, I seem to have become _less_ coordinated. Or clumsy. Same difference.

I pull the stick shift into neutral and force the key into the stubborn ignition, pressing the clutch to the ground. When I hear the engine roar to life, I let go of the clutch and turn around to stuff my backpack into the back seat. I put my coffee cup in the cup holder. (crappy cup holder. But still a cup holder).

I turn back to the wheel, close the door and start off to school.

I need to stop by Cary's house first because I lent him my textbook so he could study for upcoming exam.

I turn down the familiar street and stop in front of the small yellow house known to belong to the Nelsons. I climb out of the car, taking the coffee with me. I jog up the steps and knock on the door.

There's silence, then a crash, then, "Cary Nelson, open the door!" from inside.

"No!" he shouts back. Good ol' Cary.

A few seconds later I hear the door unlocking and soon enough I'm face to face with Cary's mom. She's been gone for awhile. Even though I've known Cary since the fifth grade, I still hardly ever see his mom.

"Preston!" she exclaims, "Welcome! You wanna come in? It's freezing out there." Very true. The ground is blanketed with snow. Apparently not enough to have a day off from school, though.

Good ol' Cary's mom. She's always very friendly.

"Um, sure. Thank you, ma'am." I step inside and take off my jacket. I put it on the coat rack. "Is Cary here?"

"You couldn't hear him from out there?" she laughs, "Yeah. He's in his room. But watch out for-"

Suddenly, there is a squeal coming from down the hall and- I can't tell you _exactly _what happens within the next few seconds, because it happens so fast, I don't even know. But within seconds, I have Toni jumping on me into a hug. "Preston! I haven't seen you in forever."

By this point, I had fallen down, sending her down with me. Apparently, none of this was awkward to her. But, then again, I've known her for quite awhile. I guess I'm kind of like the other brother she never wanted.

"Oh, Toni," her mom scolds. "Get off of Preston."

Okay, could she have said that in _any _other way? You know, like, one that doesn't make it sound like Toni's about to rape me.

"Sorry," Toni says. She stands up and holds out her hand to help me up. I take it and she hoists me off the ground. "It's just. I'm- what?- twenty now! And I haven't seen you guys since I went off to college! How's Chris?"

"Um..." I don't want to tell her. "He... got Kristi pregnant."

She looks both shocked and hurt. Chris, my brother, and her were dating before she decided to leave for college. They did break up, but she had expected him to wait for her. "Oh." she says calmly.

"Yeah..." I say, looking down. I can't bear to see her face.

Then, (da da da!) Cary saves the day. He comes out, "Hey! I heard 'Toni get off of Preston' and I freaked out! What the _hell _is going on?" he asked quickly.

"Cary!" I walk quickly towards him. "Can I have my book back?"

"Sure, man. Here." he reaches into his backpack, which is conveniently on the chair next to him. He pulls out the book and hands it to me.

"You wanna ride to school?" I ask.

"Nah. Thanks," he said. He leaned in and whispered, "I'm gonna skip today. Chuck snowballs at kids who get the day off, and blow some things up. Don't tell anybody. Toni's coming with me."

I smile at him a little, "Alright. See you tomorrow." I say as I walk out. "Thanks Mrs Nelson. Nice to see you, Toni."

"Bye Preston!" Toni and Mrs Nelson call at the same time.

I smile as I climb back into my car.

* * *

><p>The ride goes well,<p>

Until it doesn't.

I'm driving down a four-way intersection, when an out of control driver comes speeding towards me _way _too fast. Another car following behind it, also going very fast. They are in between lanes, so they manage to narrowly avoid hitting other cars too badly.

But not me. No. I'm a deer in the headlights. I try to get out of the way, but apparently I'm just not fast enough.

Then it hits me. Well, not me directly, but my car. The car is practically flying through the air. It bounces. First, it bounces on the top of the car, then the bottom, then the bumper, then the hood. It skids to a slow stop. Then, of course, the second car comes.

It rams into mine. I don't know if whoever it is is _trying _to hurt me or are just out of control.

Once it hits mine the car starts sliding again. So, since the world obviously hates me, worst comes to worst. My car is now rolling down a hill, bouncing again.

(And I swear, I saw the clouds open up and God said, "I hate you Preston Mitchell!")

Finally, it stops. The car slows to a stop. I hear screaming and sirens and cars driving off as fast as they can. The weird thing is I don't why. I don't understand why everyone either sounds scared or worried. I don't know why I'm upside down or how I got into this woody area. I don't understand why there are people running towards me asking if I'm alright.

It's like it never happened in my mind, but something in there knows that it did. I turn my head and look at the people. I hurts my neck terribly. There are people with cameras. Again, why?

There are people cellphones pressed against their ear, sobbing to policemen I'm guessing. Why?

There are kids and couples clinging to each other. And I just _don't understand_.

I slowly look at myself. I'm bleeding. My arms, my legs, my head, my hands, my ear. I have a bloody nose. I still don't know how this happened. The last thing I see is a man in white lying me down on a stretcher, "You're gonna me alright, kid."

And then I understand.

* * *

><p>I wake up surrounded by bright lights and nothing but white. My dark hair probably stands out.<p>

I'm laying down in a bed and I feel different somehow. I turn my head slowly and see a doctor. It still hurts.

I look to my right and see my big brother, "Hey, I knew you'd come to, lil' bro." He stands up from his chair and walks over to stand next to my bed.

"What...what happened?" I ask. "The last thing I remember is driving to school."

"You don't remember?" I nod. "Yeah, the doctor said that would probably happen. It's only temporary. Don't worry."

"What happened?" I repeat.

He sighs, "You...got in a car crash. It was, like, a hit and run. They caught the guys though."

"How bad was I hurt?" I know that I'm hurt really bad. But exactly _how_ hurt I am...well, I just don't know.

He gulps and looks down, "Real bad." He says quietly, "You were bleeding almost everywhere. They used a lot of stitches. You nearly snapped your neck. You're really lucky."

I don't _feel _lucky. But, I guess it could be worse. I try to sit up, but he lays me right back down. "No, no, no. Doc says you gotta lay down. If you don't, you could, ya know...die. And I don't wanna freak you out, but he says your heart might give out if you're not careful."

"You're trying not to freak me out and you say _that?"_

"Just get some sleep, bro."

I closed my eyes and shifted positions just a little. I silently thank God, that that wasn't the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if you guys are totally sick of me making Preston's life SUCK with these recent chapters. The next chapter is very light-hearted and sweet.<strong>


End file.
